Fates of the Wicked and Good
by Thelaststarshine
Summary: Follow me on a weird what-if: What if Glinda was the green skinned social outcast and Elphaba was the social elite groomed for greatness but still became roommates at Shiz. Kinda book, kinda movie, mostly what-if. Definitely Glephie. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Weird idea here: what if Glinda was green and Elphaba was the normal girl groomed to be an elite? Well this is what I think would happen. Also I made Glinda's hair black because blonde hair and green skin would probably not look too good. Very book universe inspired and most _definitely_ Glephie so if you were hoping for anything else don't hold your breath.

Prologue: The Unnamed God's Mistakes

Once there was a tale of two witches: one good one evil and that was, in a manner the short and sweet of it. However, there exists a realm where the lines are blurred and roles reversed. In this world a one Glinda Upland grew up in a cottage in The Glikkus hidden away from most and Elphaba Thropp was being taught to be the next great Thropp in Munchkin Land.

Simply put the two's families and births had been fundamentally changed. The no longer green Miss Elphaba and her parents were able to live happily as rulers of the Munchkin Land but in a manner it seems their good fortune came at the cost of the Uplands' life of luxury. Due to a horrible scandal her family was rejected from society in Gillikin and fled to the mountains for refuge. There Glinda was born in similar fashion to the mysterious birth of the original green Wicked Witch and was likewise of a similar verdigris.

It truly seemed like The Unnamed God's mistake to give these two women such roles as the bubbliness of Glinda was something she had always come by honestly and Elphaba's bookish nature was the same. The two seemed more fit for each other's roles far better but despite all that they lived the lives they were assigned to the best of their abilities and both came to know each other on the beginning of their life at Shiz.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fates at a Crossroads

Glinda had made sure to get up early and spent hours trying to make herself look decent for her appearance at Shiz. There was no doubt that her reputation as the green girl was already walking through the halls of the illustrious school and earning her many students' curiosity but for all the wrong reasons. She knew it was going to be a challenge to prove herself a kind, normal girl in spite of her affliction but her unended optimism kept her afloat in the oncoming flood of doubts she was grappling with. After a considerable period of time she was finally gave in and wore a simple but pleasant black dress with her navy school robes atop it allowing her green complexion shine against her rather simple and more complementing colors. She also opted to not wear much jewelry and came up with a saying to go along with it to seem thoughtful as every young scholar should. Her parents gave her a half-hearted goodbye at the door as their spirits over the years had become weary and diluted but the smiles on their faces were a testament that through it all they found their daughter to be an oasis in a desert of misfortune. Bestowing a kiss upon both of their heads she scampered out the door and all the way to the long-off train station as though she was a little kid again.

By the time she had reached Shiz Glinda's intense enthusiasm had been quelled in an attempt to seem mature and put together. Nervously, she fiddled with her raven ringlet hair twirling the locks around her fingers and pulling down only to upon their release spring back to their original position amidst the rest of her mane. As peculiar as she looked she was certain in her own way was beautiful or at least that was what she had been taught to tell herself from her mother and told herself once again on that day as she looked at the ghostly reflection on the window of the train and gave a large grin.

After spending all that time train hopping to get to her school and temporary home she found the autumn air to be a welcome change from the stuffy metal carts she was crammed into. She let out an audible sigh of relief and stretched out allowing her bags to hang on the ground for a bit before picking them up look around all the while as she did so. Her bright blue eyes scanned the urban world before her filled with Animals of all stripes and feather(literally) going about and conversing with humans. She had come to realize that Animals were truly a strange occurrence in nature and for a time thought them to be uncomfortable but as time inched by and she realized her skin was no more "normal" than the Animals she once shunned her stance changed knowing that any further discrimination would be utterly hypocritical. Now that she was older and more mature she was abundantly aware that any place where Animals and people were able to coexist was a place she might have a chance in fitting in.

She let her eyes continue to drink in the surrounding before she scooped up her luggage and followed the rest of the roded first-years into the orientation room where they would receive their she entered there was a suddenly dozens of eyes raking over her figure and she, although expecting it, blushed a darker shade of green and melted into the background with a nervous smile. Most barely even shot her a glance but the few who burrowed their eyes into her green skin had made her lose most of her bravado.

Mere moments after her failure of trying to be anything more than peculiar another girl came barging in a women altogether peculiar in her own rights. The tall and statuesque woman with long black hair that looked like the night and snow pale skin was clenching her oddly angular jaw. In her deep brown eyes there seemed to be an abyss of passion not even Glinda's perkiness could quite rival. Daring a chance to speak and perhaps seeming stupid she tapped a woman beside her on the shoulder.

"Um w-who is she?" the blue-eyed girl asked and pointed toward the show-stealing woman whom had just entered.

"She's Miss Elphaba Thropp I believe," the girl replied her eyes equally locked to the girl and not even noting the strange skin that Glinda possessed.

"Ahem, Miss Glinda Upland are you there," Mrs. Morrible asked as she scanned the room in blatant disregard of the student before her that seemed a step away from tearing out her hair. Awkwardly Glinda raised a green hand up and parted the crowd with ease as it seemed no one had any interest in being touched by the green woman. In mere moments the verdigris student was brought by her short legs to the center of the room from the shadows she was once hiding in.

"Ah yes," Mrs. Morrible bellowed and put and uncomfortably flabby around the wide-eyed Glinda, "This is your new roommate Miss Elphaba I do hope you treat her well."

The entire room was left agape at the whole situation but peculiarly enough the tall Miss Elphaba's expression did not even twitch. "I told you I wanted a private room."

"Yes, yes and I told you that this is your roommate," The headmaster explained unphased by the peculiar situation she was faced with and carelessly shoved Glinda over to her unwilling new companion who took a step back and only glared daggers at the girl.

After it was abundantly clear that she was not going to get any headway in her situation, at least not for now, the girl let out a 'hmph' and grabbed her surprisingly minimalistic luggage and left assumably to their dorm. Realizing that it was either deal with the horrifying social interactions that would come from this messy encounter and introduction she chose to follow the mysterious woman to their dorm in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rocky Start

Glinda followed the heels of Miss Elphaba all the way to their room looking down and trying to think of something to say that would not infuriate the woman she was going to live with for the next her upcoming time at Shiz. They reached their room and Elphaba entered it without a word and refused to hold the door open for Glinda which made her feel quite grumpy. Her hands were already full with her baggage so she had to rush in so that the door did not close before she could squeeze through.

"Thanks for holding the door…" she muttered under her breath and pouted cutely as she walked over to the bed Elphaba had not sat down on.

Elphaba obviously did not hear or merely ignored the sarcastic remark and instead pulled out a book from her duffle bag. The silence from her roommate made Glinda feel both miserable and uncomfortable so she attempted to strike up something of a conversation. "So um are you excited to get to go to Shiz? I mean I know I am since this place is such a big deal and pretty. I mean who wouldn't be honored to attend such a school?" she blathered bubbly with a nervous chuckle or two sandwiched between her words.

"Yes, I am," the girl answered simply and continued without looking up from her reading material. Her voice was low yet smooth as she spoke and her expression unreadable especially from behind her glasses.

"You know if you think I'm annoying you can just tell me after all my mumsie always did call me quite the the chatterbox she said I was like a Bird that way always talking… Oops looks like I've gone off again sorry," she said quickly shutting up afterwards with her hands clamped over her mouth like she was locking away the rest of the words she could say in fear that if she did not they would come tumbling out against her will.

"Nothing personal Miss Glinda, I believe, but I'm not much of a socialite," Elphaba explained in a cool and well articulated manner but with a certain rehearsed nature reflecting the fact that she most likely had said the same thing to countless of other girls and boys in her past.

"So you don't find me annoying?" Glinda asked her eyes wide and excited believing there was hope for her yet that they could be friends as unlikely of a duo they seemed.

"I find most people annoying," the taller woman replied punctuating her statement with licking her finger before turning the page in her book.

"Oh," Glinda said unsure of how anyone could seem to find most people annoying. She continued to stare at the angular woman for a few moments until her mouth felt dry and for once she was not sure what to say. She found the confusing woman to be, while quite interesting, very rude but less rude than those whom always gawked at her green skin. 'It's like she hasn't even noticed my skin really' she thought to herself finding the lack of any proper reaction to her peculiarity even when she first gazed upon her initially be even more strange than her own affliction.

Feeling set upon not leaving her room in fear of having to deal with the unpleasant attention nosey students she instead worked on unpacking her bags. Her family, though not to well off, did spend most of their extra money on giving Glinda the trinkets she wholeheartedly desired such as a pink dress that looked especially nice on her and faded pink bedsheets that she could put on her bed that her mother had knitted for her for months. She went to work on laying it on her new bed and placing the simple but nice dresses in her closet organized her cheap jewelry in the drawers next to her bed. Certain that she had put everything in its proper place in her new home she put her brown and rather ugly but practical bags in the corner of the closet and smushing all her clothes to the left side so that there was plenty of space for Elphaba's outfits as well.

"Um Miss Elphaba?" Glinda asked as she looked over to the girl whom had not moved an inch from her spot and showed no response to Glinda's sheepish and polite attempt to catch her attention. "Miss Elphaba I do believe you can not just ignore me like that," Glinda said testing the waters of her authority. After all she was green not yellow-bellied.

"I believe Miss Glinda I can and will so please go and make some friends or something."

"I'm trying to make friends with my own roommate."

"Well you don't have to so please get out of my hair Miss Glinda."

"Fine I just wanted to know what time it was but if you're going to be like that I'll just go," Glinda declared and raising her voice as she stomped out of the room angrily. She only was able to get half way down the halfway down the hall before she had to rather embarrassingly trek back to the room and put on her shoes which she had taken off when she was organizing her possessions. After making a flustered re-entrance and re-exit she asked a curious onlooker for the time and realized that it was past lunch so she made her way down to the empty cafeteria and scrounged up some food.

'What a first day,' she thought picking at the cold left-overs. Glinda felt as though she was going to cry and quickly used her napkin to wipe up the tears pooling in her eyes before they could threaten to spill over so that her water-sensitive skin would not burned. After she cleared away all of her meal she returned to her room disheartened.

"I hope you know I'm still angry with you Miss Elphaba," Glinda sniffled and declared as she walked back into her room only eliciting a grunt of a response from the woman who was still on her bed now with a cup of either coffee or dark tea set on a tray with crumbs hinting that she had stolen away at one point to eat food. She sat there hunched over like a gargoyle her eyes still glued to the pages that she flipped through after every few minutes or so.

Glinda flopped down on her bed and then crawled into her sheets still in a wretched mood. "Can you please turn off the light?" she asked looking to Elphaba with wide blue eyes.

"I need the light to read and it's only the afternoon," Elphaba explained finally looking to the green skinned girl only to give her a mildly annoyed glare.

"I just wanna take a nap Miss Elphaba please," the girl pleaded flopping onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillows in an attempt to imagine herself somewhere else.

For a few moments there was silence before there was the sound of scuffling about on the ground and the lights flicking off. Confused, Glinda looked up from her pillow and towards Elphaba who stood near the door a handful of books in hand and her tray in another. "I'm going out for a bit. I do hope you rest well Miss Glinda," she said looking straight at her with endless brown eyes that were mysterious but the miserable girl almost thought seemed somewhere between pity and sympathy or at least something similar that only Elphaba could muster.

Bewildered at the the act of, perhaps unintentional, kindness Glinda stared back at her and spoke, "Um Thank you Miss Elphaba. Have fun going out."

A moment later Elphaba had strode out of the room and Glinda was left alone in her bed. "Perhaps you aren't so bad after all Miss Elphaba," Glinda noted as she drifted off into a calm, dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sunset on a New Beginning

Author's Note: This is pretty much a transitional chapter and the next one is probably going to be from good ole Elphie's perspective. Also I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep up these daily updates forever but I'll try.

Glinda woke up groggy and disoriented. She sat up slowly her eyes opening so that she could scan for her surroundings. It dawned on her that it was night at Shiz University most likely quite a few tick tocks past dinner and yet not nearly late enough to just go back to bed. The room was still dark and undisturbed and there was not a single sign of her laid back down on her bed with a sigh and thought of her mysterious Miss Elphaba; she was so hawkish and reminded her of a ghost with her quietness and the way she seemed to move whenever you were not directly looking at her. She was so different from the fiery girl she had seen at first when she was confronting Mrs. Morrible,

Realizing that she had slept in her make-up Glinda scrambled to the bed and removed it all before painstakingly applying new makeup with blue eyeshadow and dark red lipstick that would contrast it well. She puckered her lips in front of the mirror a smile curling at the sides of her mouth as she felt finally like herself again for the first time since she got to Shiz. "You are beautiful," she declared confidently to her reflection, "I am beautiful." For a moment she just looked back into the face that was her own until it seemed almost alien to her then she moved away from the bathroom to go on a walk so that she could stretch out her legs.

She made her way out the door and took only a few steps before seeing Elphaba, nose still stuck in a book this time a different one though, walking towards her. For a moment Glinda wanted to rush up and say hi to the woman but reminded herself that she was still angry at her so she instead just passed by her head raised so that she could seem like she had some dignity though she felt like she had none and passed by with Elphaba only giving a nod of greeting.

Glinda wondered whether or not their strange interactions counted as something of a friendship, though a strange and albeit strained one, but then had to ask herself if Elphaba even knew how to make friends. Due to the girl's rough nature and lack of any form of social interaction she concluded that she might not have ever had a true friend. That all being said though neither had Glinda.

All the green skinned girl had was dreams of friendship, dreams of popularity and admiration but they were far from reality. She made her way out of the dorms and on the path to look at the gorgeous sight of Shiz at sunset the sprawling walls of the buildings made stretched shadows and turned golden against the sun's last rays of light. Glinda looked back at the dorms she had just come from that was now all aglow with the diminishing light of the day setting it ablaze.

The beauty of it all enwrapped her as she bathed in the sunset's warmth on the grass until she felt like she was becoming the vegetation she did match the color after all. Finally night crawled across the landscape of the university until their was a chill in the air. Glinda finally picked herself up from her view of the sky as the temperature dropped to go back in. Unfortunately, she was not tired nor did she have anything better to do so she just resolved to go back to the room that Elphaba was most likely already preoccupying.

Reaching the door to their domain she paused for a moment and wondered what she was going to even do about her rather crabby roommate for the rest of their time sharing their room together. 'You can do this, she's only a girl,' she told herself puffing out her chest and entering the room only to have her bravery meet with an already tucked in Elphaba. The scene was so obviously anti-climatic she couldn't her but chuckled causing the evidently still awake woman to turn away from her in bed so that she could sleep.

"Goodnight, Miss Elphaba," the green girl said as she came down from her case of the giggles and tucked herself back into bed.

"Goodnight, Miss Glinda," was echoed back after a moment as though the taller girl had to think on whether or not to dare respond. Glinda spent a good half of the night running through scenarios of the next day in her head and planning on a way to get the people at Shiz to be her friend. Finally she did sleep for a bit knowing she had to or else tomorrow would only be that much harder with a lack of proper sleep.


End file.
